The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly to a cartridge for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines utilizing cartridges or cassettes for carrying a spool of thread, or a spool of thread and a needle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,385,247 and 3,749,039, both patents being described in the above-referenced co-pending application.
Devices for feeding strips of ribbon or the like have been devised as attachments to or modifications of existing sewing machines, such devices being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,731,074 issued Oct. 8, 1929 to Maier; 1,748,770 issued Feb. 5, 1930 to Horning; 1,849,797 issued Mar. 15, 1932 to Hake; 3,154,033 issued Oct. 27, 1964 to Roy; 2,961,186 issued Nov. 22, 1960 to Sayles; and 3,847,099 issued Nov. 12, 1974 Braun. The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration and not of limitation, in a separate communication to the Patent Office.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge for a sewing machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cartridge having means integral therewith for dispensing ribbon-like material.